An Untold Musical
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Post HSM1:Chanel Herdz shows up at East High late after her New Years trip and a rivalry between her and Sharpay Evans starts again. But she and Ryan have their own secret.
1. Late Arrival

__**A/N:** Welcome to my High School Musical fic! when i saw HSM 2 i _really_ fell in love with Ryan. I'm glad they made him smarter and rebelious against Sharpay. That was the inspiration for this. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Late Arrival**_

The sound of heels echoed down the empty halls of East High in a steady rhythm as she strutted toward homeroom. She stood at the door and gazed her water blue eyes through the window to see Ms. Darbus dramatically explaining something and scoffed. Her smile dropping to make her serious, she flipped her sideways, ebony black ponytail and grasped the door handle, but found the door locked. It apparently caught Ms. Darbus's attention because she shot an irritated look at the door and the girl on the other side of the door waved a bit nervously, a piece of paper in her hand.

Ms. Darbus glared at the girl as she marched to the door and unlocked it. The student stepped in, placing the paper she was holding in the teacher's hand and strutting toward an empty seat on the other side of the room as the rest of the students stared at her in astonishment and slight fear. All eyes then shot to Sharpay, who glared evilly and dramatically at the girl, but she only held her head up triumphantly, ignoring the blonde.

Gabriella leaned toward Taylor and whispered, "Who's that?"

"That's Chanel Herdz," Taylor explained and a hurried whisper as Ms. Darbus read the paper in her hand.

"Well, Miss Herdz," Ms. Darbus announced as the new arrival took a seat on the other side of Sharpay's brother. "It was very generous of your father to let you resume your country-frolicking this summer rather than keeping you in Egypt for the rest of the school year."

"It was, wasn't it?" Chanel smiled, tightly as she twirled her ponytail in her fingers and the classroom echoed with hurt sounds as the students turned to Ms. Darbus for her reaction.

"For that smart remark, I expect to see you in detention, thirty minutes," the teacher retorted with a glare.

Chanel shrugged and sat back in her seat then turned her gaze to Ryan as Ms. Darbus continued her story. Sharpay's brother tried in vain to pretend not to notice her, knowing it would upset his sister if he even acknowledged her.

Just then, the bell rang and the students quickly stood and hustled from the room before Ms. Darbus finished her sentence. Chanel sauntered after the crowd then pushed through, her head held high. As a crowd parted for Sharpay, Ryan trailing behind her, they crowded around Chanel who smiled widely to everyone as they greeted her and asked about her trips to other countries. Taylor ushered Gabriella toward their lockers to watch Sharpay whirl around dramatically and Chanel look at her at the same time from opposite ends of the hall. The blonde sneered at the other girl as Chanel only shrugged it off and turned back to her conversation.

"What's going on here?" Gabriella wondered to Taylor, neither one of them turning away the scene.

"Chanel Herdz," Taylor began, crossing her arms. "Sharpay's arch nemesis. If only she had been here during that whole, call-back fiasco."

"How is she Sharpay's arch nemesis?" Gabriella asked with a slight frown as the crowd split up and headed for their classes, as did the two girls.

"Chanel is the almost exact opposite of Sharpay," Taylor explained. "She's just as dramatic, but way more modest about her talents and way nicer."

"Is that why everyone pretty much flocked to her?" Gabriella smirked and Taylor nodded with a laugh. "I noticed that she was looking at Ryan though. Are they secret friends?"

"Rumor has it that Ryan told Chanel about a secret crush he's had on her since the beginning of sophomore year," Taylor replied excitedly, then recovered quickly and looked around. "Of course, it's only a rumor."

"Hey, cutie," Troy suddenly murmured in Gabriella's ear making her jump with a start and turn to him with wide eyes.

"Meet you at break?" he hoped with a charming smile that made her smile back.

"Sure," she replied and his face lit up. Chad suddenly came around on Taylor's side and set his arm on her shoulders.

"I'll see _you_ at break too, right?" he wondered and Taylor felt herself about to get giddy.

"I guess," she replied, trying to be aloof.

"Alright then," he smiled and flipped his basketball in one hand. "See ya later. Hey, Hoops! Heads up!"

He tossed the ball at his friend who caught it and they started their own one on one in the hallway, which was quickly broken up by one of the teachers. The boys then hurried down the hall to their next class and Troy accidentally bumped into someone. He quickly spun around and threw out an apology to Chanel who called back that it was ok. She rummaged through her pocket and pulled out another piece of paper with her schedule on it.

"English, math, science, history, elective, gym…" She trailed off and gave a heavy sigh. "Why don't we tackle English first, before driving ourselves crazy thinking about the other classes, huh?"

She took a glance at the room number and hurried through the hall, books in hand, to find it. When she did she stopped dead when she saw Sharpay sashaying her way down the hall, Ryan by her side.

_Oh,__great_, she thought, but straightened and held her chin up as she attempted to walk into the room.

"Uh, excuse me."

Chanel resisted a heavy sigh accompanied with an eye roll when she turned to Sharpay, a hand on her hip as the blonde approached.

"This is _my_ English class," Sharpay said, indignantly, a hand on her hip as well.

"Really?" Chanel wondered, sarcastically and over-dramatizing her fake astonishment. "I had no idea!" She gasped then continued. "It's gonna be so much fun! Us being in the same English class together!"

"W-What?" Ryan sputtered as Sharpay stared at her, speechless.

"Yeah," Chanel shrugged cutely. "And we should get used to being around each other anyway, since my daddy got me into the musical this winter!"

"What?" Sharpay screeched.

"Yeah!" Chanel nodded. "I can't _wait_ to work with you guys—!" She cut herself off and gave a dramatically thoughtful expression, complete with frown and a finger on her lower lip. "Oh…wait. You're not the leads this time…are you?"

Chanel shrugged cutely and without another word, walked into the classroom, leaving Sharpay and Ryan Evans completely dumbfounded. She'd known for a while about things that had happened at East High. Being friends with Kelsi, the musician kept her very informed on everything that was going on, and she was sure it always kept her one step ahead of Sharpay, something she _always_ wanted to be.

* * *

_Break..._

"Chanel!"

She whirled around to see Kelsi hurrying toward her, books in hand.

"Kelsi! Where've you been?"

The two girls laughed and hugged before heading down the hall again.

"I tried to get to you after homeroom but you had all those people around you asking how your trip was," Kelsi began as they turned into the music room. They both sat at an empty table and she asked, "So, how was Egypt?"

"Oh, fantastic!" Chanel grinned. "We saw all kinds of tombs and the pyramids. We're still not done though. I haven't seen the sphinx, or the Nile."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Chanel sighed. "We had just gotten there when dad said I had to go to school."

"Well, I'm glad you're back," Kelsi grinned. "As you know, I was totally lost without anyone to _really_ talk to."

"Well, I'm back, so have no fear," Chanel grinned back and they both laughed. "So, tell me, Troy and this Gabriella girl…are they really as good as you say they are?"

"Better," Kelsi nodded. "You still need to hear them, though. Oh! That reminds me!" She pulled her bag closer to her and rummaged through it. "I have your solo here…"

"I get a solo?" Chanel wondered, her face lighting up as Kelsi nodded with a smile then pulled out some manuscript papers and placed it in front of the other girl.

"If you want, we can go over it now," she assured Chanel as she grabbed the pile of papers and looked through them.

"No, I'll try it at home first then have you play it for me tomorrow after school," Chanel replied, still looking through the song. "It'll be great, I know it."

There was a moment of silence before Kelsi couldn't hold her question in any longer.

"So," she tried. "What are you gonna do about Ryan?"

Chanel shot her gaze of surprise at Kelsi who only waited for her answer, expectantly. Chanel relaxed and straightened, looking back at the song.

"So, you heard, huh?" she muttered.

"Sorry to say, but _everyone_ heard," Kelsi replied and Chanel sighed in exasperation.

"Well, what _should_ I do?" she began. "I mean, he said he likes me…that he's liked me since the beginning of sophomore year and that if Sharpay found out, she would disown him as a brother."

"He said she would do that?" Kelsi breathed in disbelief.

"No, but I'm sure she would," Chanel corrected herself and Kelsi sighed in relief. "Besides, he's probably over it by now. Summer's change people."

"I don't think so," Kelsi replied, skeptically and Chanel looked up at her with wide eyes again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she wondered.

"Well, you should have seen his face when I told him and Sharpay that you were coming back—"

"No wonder she didn't look utterly shocked when I walked in!" Chanel gasped, slamming her hands on the table and making Kelsi jump, then she shrugged. "Oh, well. You were saying?"

"Yeah," Kelsi replied, recovering quickly. "Anyway, when I told them you were coming back, his face lit up…very subtly, but there was a glimmer in his eyes."

"Really?" Chanel cringed in worry and Kelsi nodded making her sigh. "I don't wanna hurt him. It's bad enough that when he told me I laughed, thinking it was some sort of joke, then when he said it wasn't I just stared at him till Sharpay called him to her as if he were her little lap dog." She slammed her fists on the table in sudden anger, lips pursed and a mad frown on her brow. "I _hate_ the way she treats him!"

"Maybe that's a sign?" Kelsi mused and Chanel's rage turned to wonder.

"What do you mean?" she breathed.

"Maybe you not liking Sharpay's treatment of Ryan tells you how you feel about _him_?" Kelsi rephrased and Chanel stared into space in thought.

Before she could pursue it further the bell rang and the two girls jumped. Chanel hurriedly stuffed the song Kelsi had given her into her bag and they stood to leave the room.

"I'll see you at lunch, right?" Chanel smiled as they reached the door.

"Definitely," Kelsi nodded as they walked down the hall.

Chanel stopped them and turned to her friend completely.

"Thanks, Kels," she smiled. "I'll think about what you said."

"Don't think too hard," Kelsi advised with a smile. "You might pull something."

"You're so dead!" Chanel laughed as her friend took off down the hall, laughing as well. She turned back to hurry to her next class when she rammed into someone and it sent her to the floor. She scrunched her face in pain and looked up to see who she had run into that was still standing.

"Chanel…"

His voice trailed off, but she knew he wanted to say more. She stood, never looking away from him and deciding to play it cool.

"Ryan," she nodded with a small smile. "Where's Sharpay?"

"Getting something from her locker," he replied, rubbing his hands on his sides.

"Oh," she nodded and glanced at his Fedora hat with a zebra pattern.

"I like your hat," she smiled, nodding at it and he touched it self-consciously.

"Oh, thanks," he smiled and slid his hands into his a pockets. A moment of silence reigned between them and Chanel decided to be the one to break it.

"Well, I have to get to class," she said quickly, starting to walk around him. "I'm sure Sharpay would murder you if she saw you with me."

They both turned as she walked around so that they could talk face to face. Ryan reached out for her, grasping her arm gently and looking around to see if his sister was watching.

"I have to talk to you," he murmured as she took a small step back toward him. "Can we meet at lunch in the theater?"

Chanel frowned slightly in confusion, but seeing the seriousness in his eyes, she couldn't say no. Something was on his mind, and she could guess what it was.

"Sure," she nodded then glanced around in dramatic suspicion before stepping a bit closer to him. "We can have our lunch there, right?"

"Sh-Sure," Ryan replied, confused at why she was getting closer.

"Ok," she chirped with a wide smile and tapped his shoulder. "We'll do lunch."

She whirled around and strutted away, making Ryan frown as he watched her.

"Ryan!"

He whirled around to see his sister marching toward him.

"Why were talking with _Chanel_?" Sharpay asked, a hand on her hip and glaring at him in irritation. He glanced behind at her then turned back to his sister who waited impatiently for his reply. All he could do was laugh nervously and she sighed as she strolled around him to get to their next class. Ryan took a deep breath of relief and blew it out slowly.

"Too close," he murmured to himself, following Sharpay down the hall. He couldn't help but smile slightly.

_Finally, __I __can __explain __everything __to __Chanel_, he thought.

* * *

**A/N:** well, how'd i do? reviews please?


	2. Theater Lunch

**A/N:** this song i'm about to use is my own with the melody in my head. yes, there will be songs, cuz let's face it, it's High School Musical! lol! enjoy.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Theater Lunch**_

Chanel sighed as she stepped down one of the isles of the empty auditorium toward the stage. She glanced around, making sure everyone was out to lunch and hurried to the front row to sit there, her tray in her hands. She sat down in one of the seats and looked around again as she picked up a chip and popped it into her mouth. Ryan wasn't there yet. That probably meant Sharpay was giving him a rash of crap about leaving her at lunch.

She glanced at the piano and thought for a moment then took her bag and pulled out the song Kelsi had given her. She glanced over it and looked at the piano on stage again. Making up her mind she moved the tray to the seat next to her and stood to get up on stage. She looked around again as she inched toward the instrument and set the song on its stand above the keyboard.

She ran her fingers over the keys and examined the notes of the song then began playing, softly. She smiled as the melody echoed from the stage and glanced at the words to get them right.

_Keep me inside of your heart and your mind  
__No one else will believe but you  
__The walls close around my heart I feel it inside  
__But no matter what I still dream of you  
__The places I have been and the places I will go  
__Are too far away from you and all that I know  
__There's something else inside my heart that calls out to you  
__I just need to know that you know I'll be true_

She smiled at the words and wondered if Kelsi had gone over this song with Ms. Darbus. It seemed a little too sappy for the teacher's type of song.

_What can I say to you  
__That will keep you here with me  
__What can I say and do  
__That will make you stay with me_

Ryan hurried through the hall, his tray in his hands as he rounded into the auditorium. He stopped at the end of the isle as he saw Chanel at the piano and heard soft music filling the room. She didn't notice him as he stepped slowly down the isle.

_All that I've known has been because of you  
__I watch the stars at night and say "I love you"  
__I know that you're far away, I've made sure of that  
__But then why am I lying here, feeling so sad  
__The way that I feel is a mystery  
__But it would be solved if you were here with me  
__What was I thinking, what will I do  
__Now that I lie here and dream of you_

Ryan still gazed wide eyes at her on stage as he set his tray down on the seat next to hers then headed toward the stage.

_What can I say to you  
__That will keep you here with me  
__What can I say and do  
__That will make you stay with me  
__I hear your voice and I  
__Just feel like I can cry  
__But if I can hear you now  
__Does that mean you're here somehow_

She played the bridge as Ryan stepped quietly closer to her. She still didn't notice him behind her as he stood still once he reached her.

_The walls close around my heart and suffocate me  
__I just need to know soon you'll be here with me  
__If I could just catch my breath I'd see you here  
__But if I cannot do not fret my dear  
__Keep me inside of your heart and your mind  
__No one else will believe but you_

She played the last few measures and when she finished the song she sighed and stood straight from leaning forward to play.

"Kelsi wrote that, huh?" Ryan asked and Chanel whirled around as she gasped with a start.

"Ryan! You—!"

Her statement was cut short when she backed into the piano bench and fell back slightly. Ryan caught her hand and pulled her back to stand her up. Being on heels, she ended up falling a bit forward and into Ryan. They looked at each other, both terrified of what the other might do. She hurriedly regained her balance and straightened herself out as she took a cautious step back.

"I'm sorry," she hurriedly said, pulling her ponytail around in front of her and wringing her fingers through it.

"No, it's my fault," Ryan assured her. "I shouldn't have startled you like that. I didn't mean to, actually, I just…" He trailed off and stared at her, not knowing what else to say.

They hadn't really seen each other since last year, and he knew that they were awkward with each other now because of his confession. He smiled, and reached a hand toward her, making Chanel shrink back only a touch, but she let him take her hands away from her hair.

"You shouldn't do that," he murmured. "You'll thin your hair out that way."

"Oh," Chanel nodded, putting her hands on her sides. "Right." She glanced at the song on the piano. "Oh! Kelsi wrote this for me. You were right." She hurriedly took it from the stand and smiled, nervously at him. "I was just getting a feel for it."

"It's a good song for you," Ryan complimented.

"Thanks," Chanel smiled then glanced at her feet before continuing. "You—" She choked, then cleared her throat when they looked at each other. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," he replied then glanced at their lunch still sitting on the seats in the front row.

"Why don't we eat first?" he suggested, raising his arms to said lunches.

"Ok," Chanel nodded with a tight smile. Ryan jumped down from the stage but Chanel looked around as if lost.

He turned to her when she didn't jump down after him and held up his arms when he realized she couldn't jump down.

"Uh…" she hummed, and glanced at the stairs to her right. "I'll just take the stairs."

Ryan pulled his arms away and nodded, showing his slight disappointment as he strode to the seats. Chanel rushed to the seats and put her song back in her bag before sitting in the chair she'd been sitting in and placed her lunch on her lap as Ryan sat next to her with his own lunch.

"So," Chanel started, shaking her chocolate milk. "How was your New Year's? And your summer, for that matter, I haven't been back to school since last year!"

"Well," Ryan started, glancing around. "It was pretty typical. Sharpay and I went to Lava Springs Spa and hung out."

"Ah, yes," Chanel sighed. "Lava Springs. How much fun was that?"

"Actually, aside from the talent show, which Sharpay won, of course, it was pretty uneventful."

"And your New Year's?" Chanel wondered with a smile as she started at her sandwich.

"We went to Hawaii," he shrugged, starting to eat. "Uneventful as well."

"Wow," Chanel smirked. "With Sharpay as a sister, that's surprising."

Ryan shrugged and Chanel looked around warily making him frown in wonder.

"What's wrong?" he wondered and Chanel leaned closer to him.

"Are we _allowed_ to eat in here?" she whispered and Ryan smiled as he leaned a little closer to her as well.

"Don't worry," he whispered back. "My sis can get us out of it."

"Maybe _you_," she corrected, leaning away. "Not _me_."

Ryan said nothing more about it, but he knew she was right. But he also knew, he would help her out of detention if they did get in trouble.

"So…how were your travels?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, ya know," she shrugged, "a little Paris, a little Mexico, a little London…then off to Egypt for New Year's."

"That doesn't tell me _how_ it was," Ryan smirked and Chanel giggled.

"Well…" she sighed. "When you only have your parents and not your friends, it's kinda boring."

He nodded in understanding and they continued eating until Chanel couldn't take it anymore. Her leg moved a mile a minute, wondering what it was Ryan wanted to talk to her about.

"Ryan," she began, setting her half eaten sandwich on her tray and placing it on the chair next to her. She then shifted to face him as he looked up at her. "Don't take this the wrong way but…why are you being all…nice and hanging out with me? Sharpay _hates_ me."

"I'm not Sharpay," he assured her firmly, moving his tray to the other seat. "And it's sort of the reason I wanted to talk to you."

Chanel swallowed then nodded and said, "Ok."

Ryan cleared his throat and shifted to face her.

"What I told you before we left for summer last year," he began. "I don't want you to feel like you have to—"

"Don't tell me that," Chanel pleaded, making Ryan frown at her in confusion. "That makes me feel worse than I did when you told me."

"Gee, thanks," he grumbled and Chanel shot a wide eyed look of panic.

"No! That's not what I meant!" she breathed, placing a hand on his as it sat on the arm rest of his chair. "I meant that, I feel bad that I don't feel the way you do about me. And I'm sorry I…laughed when you told me. That was horrible, and I had wanted to apologize, but Sharpay called you away."

Ryan simply stared at her as she still had a hand on his. She looked down at their hands and hesitantly pulled it away.

"Ryan," she sighed, looking back at him. "Your sister _hates_ me. She'd hate _you_ if she found out that we had been friends our freshman _and_ sophomore years. It couldn't—" She cut herself off when she noticed Ryan look away from her in disappointment making Chanel cast her eyes down in guilt. "It wouldn't work." She looked around and sighed, shaking her head. "I shouldn't even be here."

Ryan looked up at her in confused disbelief as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder then grabbed her lunch and faced him again.

"I gotta go," she said. "I was supposed to meet Kelsi for lunch. She's probably wondering where I am."

"Let me walk you to the cafeteria," Ryan offered, standing.

"No," Chanel said, shaking her head. "If Sharpay catches us…No, just, come out a bit after me, ok?" She felt guilt in her heart as she saw Ryan nod dismally. She stepped closer to murmur, "If things were different – If Sharpay wasn't—"

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes, trying to gather her thoughts, but before she could say anything, Ryan cut in.

"Forget about Sharpay," he said, making Chanel eyes pop in surprise. "Forget about this rivalry that's been going on since she laid eyes on you. This is just you and me. Tell me the truth, Chanel. I can handle it."

Chanel felt near to crying. He was so sweet when he wasn't around his sister. She had known that since they met. She only wished she _could_ forget everything. She wished it _could_ just be her and Ryan. But she kept clinging to the fact that Sharpay hated her, and she knew she would never know why. But he wanted the truth. She had to tell him.

"Ok, Ry," she began, setting her lunch down again and standing close to him. "The truth is, I'm _very_ unsure of how I feel about you. I can't decide whether I see you as my friend or I see you as…" She took a breath before sighing, "…more."

That made Ryan's eyes pop in surprise.

"But it doesn't matter, because we can't be together. Even if I felt the same way about you as you do for me, we'd have to keep it a secret if we got together, just like our secret meetings at lunch and breaks. I don't want that as a relationship, and I know you don't either."

"But…" Ryan tried, taking one of her hands, "it would be worth it."

"No it wouldn't," Chanel argued, shaking her head. "Having to look over our shoulders to see if Sharpay was nearby so we could separate fast enough? If I was with someone I cared about I'd wanna scream it from the roof of the school."

Ryan scoffed and her jaw slackened in astonishment as she pushed him back a bit.

"You think I wouldn't?" she wondered, crossing her arms.

"I _know_ you would," Ryan laughed. "That's what's so funny."

"I would," she continued. "I'd shout it out in the hallowed halls of every stage in every theater in New Mexico!"

She glanced at the stage and Ryan frowned at her in confusion as she headed for the stairs and she scrambled up on stage.

"I'd stand on center stage," she explained, walking to center stage and striking a pose. "The spotlight would flash on…" She pointed to where the spotlight was. "Then I'd raise my arms like this…" She lifted them as Ryan shook his head with a smile he couldn't get rid of. "Then I'd look up at the ceiling and spin around and say…" She started spinning in circles on stage. "I have a boyfriend! And his name is—!"

"Ryan!"

Chanel screeched to a stop on the stage as she faced the end of the auditorium and Ryan whirled around at the sound of the all too familiar voice. Sharpay made her way down the isle, angry beyond words.

"What are you doing?" she spat as she came up in front of Ryan. "You ditched me to hang out with my worst enemy?"

"Sharpay—" Ryan tried but Chanel cut in as she sat on the edge of the stage.

"What's wrong, Sharpie?" she wondered, drawing both their attentions. Sharpay glared at the other girl as she slid off the stage and strutted toward the blonde. "You can't stand the fact that your brother's attention isn't on you? Oh, wait, you want _everyone__'__s_ attention on you. Too bad, that won't happen _this_, musical."

Ryan sighed and placed a hand on his face in exasperation. She wasn't helping their case with Sharpay.

"Oh, trust me, I'm going to get into the Spring musical as the lead," Sharpay assured her, facing her down. "And who knows, maybe I can make a part in _this_ musical?"

"Well, good luck with that," Chanel replied with a tight sarcastic smile. She moved around Sharpay to pick up her lunch then faced them. "I was just leaving. See you guys at rehearsals! Unless…" She bit her lip in fake thought. "Do understudies even _go_ to rehearsals?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she turned and marched down the isle to walk out of the auditorium. She heard Sharpay letting out some squeaks of astonishment and smirked as she turned down the hall. She found a trash can and dumped her lunch, then looked around so she could set her tray next to it. Let the janitor get it later, she shrugged.

As she headed to her locker, catching the time on a clock on the wall, and seeing she'd have to go to her fifth period class. She leaned against the lockers and opened hers with a sigh.

"If it was just us," she thought aloud but quietly. "If it was just me and Ryan, I'd fall for him."

She sighed again and pulled out some books she'd need then put some books away that she wouldn't. Shutting her locker she leaned back against it as students passed her down the halls. She hated doing that to Ryan, but she really had no idea how she felt about him. Their friendship had always been a secret, but she definitely didn't want any relationship she'd have be that way if she liked him that way.

"That stupid Sharpay!" she hissed in anger. "Why can't she just…?"

She growled in frustration and slammed a hand on her locker, making a few students glance at her worriedly.

"Chanel?"

She jumped at the sound of Kelsi's voice and turned wide eyes to her friend's worried face.

"Kels, I'm so sorry," she groaned, turning to face her. "I got caught up with—"

"I know," Kelsi smirked and Chanel's eyes popped a bit wider. Kelsi stepped closer and whispered, "You were with Ryan, right?"

"N-No!" Chanel laughed nervously. "Are you kidding? He wouldn't wanna hang out with me!"

"I saw him talking to you after break," Kelsi replied, not believing Chanel's attempted lie. Chanel gave a guilty look.

"You did?" she wondered and Kelsi nodded. She sighed and leaned her forehead on her locker. "He doesn't want me to feel like I have to return his feelings for me."

"Well, that's nice," Kelsi shrugged, positively.

"No! That makes it worse!" Chanel groaned, turning to lean back on her locker again. "It means he still likes me and I have no idea how I feel about _him_!"

She held her hands to her forehead and Kelsi sighed at her dramatic display.

"Well, if you feel that bad about it, figure it out," she replied, leaning next to the drama queen.

"Easier said than done," Chanel mumbled and Kelsi gave another sigh.

"You've got another couple years," she shrugged. "But, he may not hold the torch that long for you."

"This is too hard!" Chanel growled, slamming the back of her head to her locker as she shot her arms to her sides. "Ow."

She raised a hand to rub her head as Kelsi snickered. The bell rang and the two jumped at it.

"Well, we'd better get to class," Kelsi said and Chanel nodded.

"Hey, you wanna come over after school and help me with my homework?" Chanel asked.

"You mean _do_ your homework for you," Kelsi smirked and Chanel shrugged.

"Help, do, it's all the same. You wanna?"

"Sure, but I'm not _doing_ it for you."

"Oh, fine!" Chanel spat playfully, her hands on her hips.

"Miss Herdz! Miss Neilson! I suggest you make your way to the auditorium for the Drama Club!" Ms. Darbus ordered, walking past the two.

Chanel sighed then called, "Yes, Ms. Darbus!"

Kelsi shrugged as Chanel rolled her eyes and they trailed after Ms. Darbus both thinking, _This __should __be __fun_.

* * *

**A/N:** how'd i do? reviews?


	3. Like Old Times

__**A/N:** new chappie, finally! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Like Old Times**_

"Miss Herdz!"

Chanel jumped in her seat when Ms. Darbus blasted her name from the front row, facing the rest of the drama club.

"Yes, Ms. Darbus?" she called, cautiously.

"Since you haven't _officially_ auditioned for the music_al_, I suggest you get on stage to do so," the teacher ordered, dramatically.

Chanel frowned in confusion then glanced around.

"Uh, Ms. Darbus," she began as cautiously as before. "My dad—"

"Yes, I told your father you would be in the play, but _everyone_ must audition," Ms. Darbus interrupted then waved a dramatic hand to the stage as Chanel's cue. She gave Kelsi an eye roll and pushed herself from her chair to shuffle down the isle and toward the stage.

"Hurry, now, Miss Herdz," Ms. Darbus urged. "We still have to rehearse."

"Hurry, now," Chanel echoed in a quiet mimic, but climbed onto the stage.

"Wait, Ms. Darbus!" Kelsi called suddenly as she hurried toward the teacher. "I have that solo you wanted for her, can I go up and play it for her?"

"Hurry," Ms. Darbus approved and Kelsi ran to the stage.

Chanel took a breath as she gazed down at the audience as Kelsi got the song together. There was Troy Bolton, (that cutie) and the new girl, Gabriella Montez in the front row. Kelsi told her they were playing the leads. Then there were the other students to be in the musical scattered around, and Sharpay and Ryan behind Troy and Gabriella. Her eyes lingered on Ryan, and she flashed a small smile, only for a millisecond while Sharpay was looking in her hand mirror and fixing her face.

"Ok, Chanel," Kelsi whispered and Chanel nodded to signal she was ready too.

The music filled the stage and Chanel sang it. She knew the words well already, having read them once. It was only one of many of the special talents that she favored. When it was finished she looked down at Ms. Darbus and waited for her next assignment.

"Very good," the teacher nodded. "As always. I think I'll cast you as Minnie's best friend, Sandra."

_Oh, goody_, Chanel thought, strolling back to the stairs and off the stage. _That means if Gabriella gets sick for the play, Sharpay being the understudy, I'd have to act like I like her. Well, that would test __both__ our talents_.

She smirked at that as Kelsi followed her off the stage.

"Now, we'll start with the first song," Ms. Darbus announced, catching Kelsi by the arm before she walked past her. "Miss Neilson, I'll need you on stage again."

* * *

_After school..._

"I can't believe I have to have _Oliver_ as my boyfriend in this music_al_," Chanel complained to Kelsi as they walked to the parking lot, imitating Ms. Darbus's way of saying musical.

"Oh, it's not that bad," Kelsi assured her. "He's not bad looking. That is, unless you're comparing him to _Ryan_."

"Not funny," Chanel warned her as Kelsi snickered. "And that's not it. I don't like his acting technique. He always wings it!"

"Well, at least you two aren't the leads, just the background couple," Kelsi reminded.

"Kelsi!"

The two girls frowned at each other as they turned around to see Troy coming toward them in a slow run.

"Glad I caught you before you left," he panted. "I need to ask you about a part in one of the songs. I can't seem to get it right, could we go over it?"

"Oh, sure," Kelsi nodded then turned to Chanel. "I mean—"

"Go on," Chanel interrupted. "The star needs you."

She winked at Troy who frowned slightly at it then looked away in embarrassment.

"Ok, I'll see you at your place then?" Kelsi asked as she and Troy started walking back into the school.

"Sure," Chanel called back then turned when the two turned away. She gasped when she ran into Ryan and took an involuntary step back.

"Hi," he smiled, waving a hand quickly,

"Ryan—"

"I'm not gonna talk about…that," he interrupted, knowing what she was going to say. "I just wanted to tell you, you did well with your audition."

"Oh," Chanel murmured, hugging her bag to her. "Thanks."

There was a silence between them as students passed by, glancing at them in confusion.

"I was wondering," Ryan started, scratching the back of his neck then straightened his hat as he said, "Could we go back to the way things were before all the…awkwardness? I liked it better that way."

"Me too," Chanel giggled. "I'd like that."

Ryan's smile widened and he glanced around to see if Sharpay was lurking around a corner somewhere then back at Chanel. He held his arms out for a truce hug and she glanced around as well for the same reason before rushing into his arms. It was short and chaste but Chanel felt her heart skip when she had hugged him back and she almost didn't pull away when he lowered his arms. She looked at him as he smiled and gave a quick nod.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" he hoped as they both stepped far enough away from each other.

"Yeah," she breathed. "In homeroom."

Ryan nodded again and walked around her with a playful shove of her arm, making her smile and push him back gently before he passed. She watched him walk back into the school, she guessed to wait for Sharpay, and couldn't help but think of how she'd reacted from that simple hug.

"Miss Herdz!"

"Oh, god," she muttered, seeing Ms. Darbus marching toward her.

"I believe _you_ were to be serving detention after school," Ms. Darbus reminded her, standing in front of her with her tablet. "The set still needs some work done that could use a feminine touch."

"Oh, gee, Ms. Darbus, I _completely_ forgot!" Chanel started to lie. "There's a big meeting at my dad's firm and, well, I have to look good for the public. My dad bein' a big shot lawyer and all."

Ms. Darbus gave a nod with a tight smile before that smile dropped and she said, "I just _spoke_ your father. He told me to keep you humbled."

"He did, did he?" Chanel sneered, slightly and Ms. Darbus nodded, hugely.

"Now, come along, Miss Herdz," she urged, waving the girl after her. "I have some _gluing_ for you to do."

"Oh, joy of joys," Chanel muttered, shuffling behind her and past students with frowns on their faces, wondering what had happened.

Entering after Ms. Darbus into the theater, she noticed someone on stage, dancing obviously choreographed moves, and she knew exactly who it was.

"Ah, Mr. Evans," Ms. Darbus called, and Ryan stopped dead, staring huge eyes at the teacher as she headed down the isle. "How nice of you to join us. You may need to help Miss Herdz with her choreography."

"Wait, I thought I was here to glue?" Chanel recalled, hurrying after the teacher as Ryan could only watch from the stage.

"You were, but since Mr. Evans is here, he can catch you up on the dances," Ms. Darbus replied, sitting at her desk in front of the seats. "Miss Neilson should be here any moment with the music."

"But…uh…" Chanel trailed off as she looked up at Ryan who only stared at her, looking for direction.

"Is there a problem, Miss Herdz?" Ms. Darbus wondered, irritably. "Surely you can lay to rest whatever squabble you're engaged in with the Evans twins temporarily. At _least_ for the music_al_?"

Chanel and Ryan looked to each other and he shrugged with a smirk, making her feel a little more at ease as she looked to Ms. Darbus.

"Of course," she nodded before setting her bag on one of the seats.

She headed up the stairs toward Ryan as he held a hand toward her to help her up the last few steps and they both stepped to center stage.

"Now, the dance with your characters, Sandra and Lionel, is simple," Ms. Darbus assured her.

"At least teaching _you_ the steps will be easier than teaching _Oliver_," Ryan murmured back.

"You had better be discussing dance steps, Mr. Evans," Ms. Darbus called. "Miss Herdz only has thirty minutes for this session."

"It would help if we had music," Chanel retorted.

"I'm here!"

All eyes turned to the door as Kelsi ran down the isle toward the piano.

"I'm sorry! I got caught up with Troy going over his…song…"

She trailed off as she approached the stage to see Chanel and Ryan standing together.

"Miss Neilson?" Ms. Darbus called, but Kelsi was too stunned, she didn't hear the first time. "Miss Neilson!"

Kelsi jumped and looked to Ms. Darbus.

"We need the duet for Sandra and Lionel," the teacher urged.

"Oh!" Kelsi chirped and sat at her piano to reach into her bag. "I have it ready, right here."

Ms. Darbus took her seat as Kelsi sat at the piano, unable to help glancing at the two, which caught Chanel's attention. She stepped toward her and knelt down to speak, shooting Kelsi's wide-eyed gaze to her.

"He's just teaching me the dances, that's all, got it?" she asked.

"Oh, sure," Kelsi smirked.

"I mean it, Kels," Chanel warned. "Choreography. That's it."

"I believe you," Kelsi nodded, arranging her sheet music.

"Ok," Chanel nodded before standing and heading back toward Ryan.

She swallowed when he opened his arms to her. It looked like he'd wanted to do something like that for a _long_ time. She resisted the sudden urge to run and jump into his arms, although she's sure he wouldn't have minded it if she had.

"And begin!" Ms. Darbus announced as Chanel took Ryan's hands.

Just as she looked up at him, the song began and he smiled at her with a nod as he began leading her in the dance. She followed effortlessly and Ryan couldn't wipe the grin off of his face as he spun her around the stage, making sure to tell her what she needed to do to follow the feeling of the song. The song ended with the two of them in each other's arms and Chanel suddenly realized she was smiling uncontrollably as well as they both caught their breath.

"Very well done, as usual, you two," Ms. Darbus smiled, clapping earnestly. "I trust you can learn the duet just as easily as you learned the dance, Miss Herdz?"

It Chanel a moment before she snapped herself from Ryan's gaze and stepped away from him to grin, "Of course, Ms. Darbus."

"We'll go over the song with you and Mr. Gallagher tomorrow during class," Ms. Darbus reported. "You have served your time for detention, Miss Herdz. Be sure to get a copy of the duet from Miss Neilson on your way out."

"Yes, Ms. Darbus," Chanel replied, not bothering to hide her boredom at her orders as she stepped toward the stairs leading off the stage.

Ryan hurried after her as Kelsi gathered her music and handed Chanel a copy of the song as she passed her friend. Chanel thanked her as she grabbed her bag, not stopping as she said goodbye to Ms. Darbus then spun around to say goodbye to Ryan but stopped when she saw him following her halfway down the isle.

"What's wrong?" she frowned at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Nothing," he replied, stepping a little closer. "I just wanted to let you know…I had nothing to do with – I mean…I didn't _plan_ to be here when—"

Chanel cut him off by placing a finger over his lips, making his eyes widen at her in disbelief.

"I know," she nodded with a smile. "I didn't think you would be so devious as to plan something so cliché."

Ryan chuckled nervously as she lowered her hand.

"That being said," she continued, making him frown at her in wonder as she still smiled, "I had fun dancing with you, Ryan. Like old times."

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling as well. "It was like old times, huh?"

Chanel stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, making his eyes widen in surprise before he hugged her in return.

After a moment she let him go and grinned, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah," he breathed.

She patted his cheek then turned to strut out of the theater, but once she stepped through the doors leading into the hall, she took in a deep breath and placed her hand on her heart to try to slow its racing.

"That didn't feel like it did last year," she breathed in realization. "That was something _very_ different."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


End file.
